Northern California International Airport
Northern California International Airport (KNCR) is a public airport located 10 miles north of Stockton, California. It is a hub for Delta Airlines History: The airport was first built in 1928 and opened 11 years later to serve as a base for military planes in World War II. It was mostly used after 1941 to send bomber planes out to Japan after the attack on Pearl Harbor. As the war ended, the airport closed for 16 years before it finally re opened to the public in 1961. The first commercial flight was weekly service on a Pan Am Boeing 747 to Dulles. As time went on, more airlines opperated jet service to destinations throughout the world. One popular flight was to Sydney, Australia on Qantas Boeing 707. It was the first time a west coast city offered flights to Australia. South Africa Airways flew to NCR in the late 70's and 80's on a 747SP. It was also a popular flight. In 1985, American West came to the airport with about 15 flights around Arizona, Nevada, and the east coast. As the 90's rolled in, the airport was mostly DC 9, with ValueJet, USAir, and the newly aded Northwest Airlines which flew to 9 west coast cities and one Texas route. In 1995, Northwest announced KNCR a new hub adding 18 new flights one being to Tokyo on a 747-400, but Delta has taken over in 2010 and has ever since been expanding. In 2010 British Airways flew twice daily flights on a 747 but ended service in 2013. Also in 2013, a $3,000,000,000 expasion finished and the airport upgraded ading more terminals, better parking, more orginized controll tower, longer runway, and more gates. Today Delta is superior airline, with about 250 flights a day. The biggest plane to opperate as of right now is a Boeing 777. Terminals Airlines and Destinations There are currently 3 terminals at NCR, terminal A,B, and T International. T International is handled for most international flights. It consists of two jetways and one hardstand. Most Delta international flights are handled out of T International. It includes a duty free shop and a Delta Sky Miles Club. B consists of eight jetways and one hardstand and a overnight stand. It handles most Delta flights and regional jets. It includes a Delta Sky Miles Club and a Duty Free shop for all Air Canada passengers. A is made up of two jetways and two hardstands, and is used for most charter flights into the airport. Cargo Airlines Top ten destinations as of Nov, 2013-Feb, 2014 Accidents and Incidents On January 4th, 2014 a man opened fire at the Delta Airlines check in booth. He managed to kill 3 people and wound 5. On December 22nd, 2013 an Allegiant Air 757-200 from Honolulu to Las Vegas had to make an emergincy landing. The force of the landing broke the front landing gear. Only one injury was reported. On May 14th, 2013 a UPS 747-400 collided with a Horizon CRJ 700. No injuries were reported. On April 30th, 2010 Comair flight 3478 a CRJ 700 bound for Salt Lake City was reported missing from radar. The next day, the remains of the plane were found in the desert area around Reno, Nevada. All 43 people on board died or are missing. The offical cuase was explosive decompresion from an enginering error. It has been described as one of the most deadliest accidents in regional jet history. On March 8th, 2002 Northwest Airlines flight 557, a 757 from Los Angilas to New York (JFK) was hijacked and the hijackers tried to land at the airport, but due to stormy weather, the plane crashed into a field right in front of the airport. 72 of 201 people died including all four hijackers. On July 5th, 1991 American West Express flight 15, a Beechcraft 1900 from Las Vegas colided with Northwest flight 4472, a DC 9 that was bound for Dallas/Love Field, upon landing. All 19 people aboard flight 17 died and 3 people on flight 4472 died, along with 1 person on the ground. A further investigation shows error with the directions given by air traffic controll. In May of 1941, a B-52 crashed upon landing at the airport killing both pilots.